Ne me regarde pas comme ça
by Anthracite
Summary: C'est bien vrai qu'il fait toujours chaud à Sauna... Surtout quand Scofield et Mahone y sont enfermés de force ...! Lemon / slash


**Avertissement** : Les personnages de prison break ne m'appartiennent pas et je tire aucune rémunération du texte qui suit.

 **Avertissement 2** : Cette fic contient un **LEMON** détaillé + du **SLASH** (relation sexuelle entre hommes), donc **rating M**. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire, on clique sur précédent.

Anthracite.

* * *

Michael Scofield pensait à Alexander Mahone. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il revoyait son regard clair. Son regard intelligent.

Un regard qui lui faisait concurrence sur son propre terrain.

Un regard perçant.

Et tellement enivrant.

Michael prit sa tête à deux mains.

Réfrenant un râle d'impuissance... MAHONE!

Michael décida qu'il était temps de sortir prendre l'air et de se rafraîchir les idées.

Ils étaient à Sauna. La prison placée sous le chaud soleil du Panama.

Dans la prison étaient entassés des centaines de détenus, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Et chaque jour qui passait était torride.

Michael devait se démener pour se surpasser et être plus malin que les autres. Michael Scofield, célèbre pour avoir organisé la grande évasion de 7 détenus de Fox River, avait maintenant été incarcéré au Panama en vue de faire évader un codétenu - un certain James Whistler. Tout s'enchainait très vite. Michael se sentait un peu perdu, un peu dépassé par les évenements. Et il devait trouver le moyen de faire sortir Whistler d'ici. Des gens comptaient sur lui : L-J, et Sara...

Mchael se redressa et sortit de sa cellule. Il avait besoin d'air. De respirer. Il avait mal au coeur.

Il se mit à circuler dans la prison. Il surprit des conversations ça et là. Des conversations sans importance. il avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelque chose : un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit Mahone. Seul lui pouvait l'aider.

A supporter son fardeau.

Et Michael avait envie de lui.

Les sourcils de Michael se froncèrent.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

Calme.

Apaisante.

Garder le contrôle de soi-même.

Bloquer son esprit.

Garder le contrôle de ses pensées.

Michael se dirigea vers la cour, en descendant les couloirs.

Il finit par arriver à la cour plongée sous le soleil. Il y trouva une colonne qui soutenait le premier étage, et s'y adossa, toujours l'air aussi pensif.

Son regard rencontra la silhouette de Whistler.

A son propos, Michael ne savait toujours pas si on se fier à cet homme.

La question : Est-il de bon augur le faire évader ou pas?

Michael était dans ses pensées, quand son petit doigt lui dit qu'il n'était pas seul ici-bas.

Il tourna la tête.

Sur sa gauche, à environ 300m, Alex était occupé à rouler quelque chose entre ses doigts, qui ressemblait à un stylo bic.

Michael se renfonça dans l'ombre de la colonne à laquelle il était adossé et, se retint de gémir.

Un regard attentif aurait pu remarquer ses sourcils se froncer légerement.

De frustration.

Michael décida de s'en aller.

S'en aller vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Manifestement prendre l'air n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire!

Michael serra les poings et partit.

…Vous savez, Il fait toujours très chaud à Sauna.

* * *

Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'il fait nuit maintenant.

Michael a du mal à dormir.

Un regard le hante. Un visage le hante. Un nom hante son esprit.

Et il n'arrive toujours pas à dormir.

Michael fait glisser un bras vers le bas de son pyjama.

Il fait glisser sa main.

A l'intérieur.

Il gémit.

Doucement dans le silence de la nuit.

De honte, il fait remonter son deuxième bras sur son visage et le pose sur ses yeux.

Tandis que son autre main commence à s'activer.

La poitrine de Michael se gonfle. Sa respiration ralentit.

L'esprit de Michael se concentre sur la douce sensation.

Michael veut les lunettes de Mahone. Les cravates sombres. La montre. Sa démarche.

Son membre commence à se gonfler.

Et sa respiration ralentit encore.

Michael sait qu'Alex n'est pas loin de sa cellule, à 150m.

Sa poigne se fait plus ferme.

Michael ouvre la bouche.

Soudain, Michael retire sa main : Il pense ce n'est pas bien!

Michael se tourne sur le côté et se roule en boule. Décidé à dormir.

D'ailleurs sa respiration a déjà commencé à ralentir. Il est sur le point d'entrer dans le sommeil, prêt à démarrer une nouvelle journée demain.

Michael se renfonce dans son lit.

Un craquement résonne dans la pièce.

Michael se retourne pour voir. Il se retrouve nez à nez avec deux yeux bleus qui le regarde dans l'obscurité.

Mahone.

A quelques centimètres de son visage.

Ils le devisagent d'un air curieux.

Michael a un mouvement de recul.

Alex en profite pour se rapprocher comme un guépard.

Le coeur de Michael rate un battement.

Il ne peut plus faire un mouvement - trop surpris par l'arrivée de Mahone.

Ce dernier grimpe sur le lit.

Et, gracieusement, sans que Michael ne se rend compte de rien, place une jambe de chaque côté de Michael.

L'ex-agent du FBI dévisage Michael.

Les yeux bleus acier d'Alexander Mahone brillent dans l'obscurité. Magnétiques.

Il a les cheveux ébouriffés.

Michael a envie de le toucher.

Michael le sait. Il est juste au-dessus de lui.

Mais il n'arrive pas à effectuer un mouvement.

D'ailleurs aucun des deux ne bougent.

Tous les deux se dévisagent dans l'obscurité aveuglante de la nuit de la prison.

Ils se calculent.

Ce sont deux esprits intelligents qui se font face.

Nul ne saurait dire combien de temps dura cette confrontation qui pourrait paraître incongrue d'un point de vue extérieur.

Alex s'élève au-dessus de Michael pour bien se mettre en face de lui et resserre ses genous sur les hanches du jeune homme au-dessous de lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Alex lui pose la question suivante d'une voix calme et posée :

_ Michael, à quoi tu joues?

Le regard de ce dernier se brouille.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler, Alex ? rétorque Michael d'un air tout aussi calme.

Tous les deux se cherchent du regard.

Michael profite de l'instant, mais il essaye de ne pas le montrer.

Il sent la présence de l'ex-agent du FBI. C'est un changement dans l'air. C'est discret. Léger.

Mais Michael se sait en position de faiblesse. Il est au-dessous. Il ne peut pas bouger : Alex le bloque.

Aucun bruit n'entache le silence.

Michael regarde l'invité qui s'auto-invité dans la pièce et, cherche à savoir ce que pense Alex.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, Alex ? demande Michael d'une voix qu'il tente de contrôler.

Le regard d'Alex se met à briller dans la pièce quand Michael prend la parole. Il se lèche la lèvre inférieure.

Le coeur de Michael rate un battement.

Alex se baisse vers Michael, prêt à l'embrasser.

Michael ne respire plus.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Dans un geste très doux, Alex l'embrasse. Commence à l'embrasser, devrait-on dire. Car il ne laisse pas sa proie partir.

Michael gémit sous lui.

Alex stoppe le baiser.

Il évite le regard de Michael.

Il réfléchit. Ou alors il tente de se maîtriser.

Mais Michael en a trop envie. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attend.

Michael le veut ! Michael place ses deux mains sur le torse de son coéquipier et glisse ses jambes entre celles d'Alex. Ses mains passent sur le torse muscle de l'objet de ses désirs. Il lui retire son tee-shirt. Alexander ne dit rien. Mais il se laisse faire. Il a les yeux fermés. Le tee-shirt jeté au bas du lit, Alex plonge sur les lèvres de Michael.

Il l'embrasse comme un fou. Comme si c'était les derniers instants de sa vie.

Michael remue sous lui, en demande plus. Il veut plus de contact.

Il fait passer sa main dans les cheveux de Mahone et, le guide dans le baiser. Mahone a plongé une langue décidée dans la bouche de Michael.

Michael gémit de désir et de surprise sur la manière dont Alex l'embrasse, avec une maîtrise étonnante. Michael en veut plus. Il a faim. Alex le sent. Il fait glisser sa main sur le corps de son ami, pour le soulager un peu.

Mais Michael n'en est pas satisfait pour autant.

Michael voudrait renverser les rôles et se mettre au-dessus. Mais il songe et comprend qu'il aime beaucoup sa position : en-dessous. Alex a stoppé son baiser. Maintenant, il donne des baisers dans le coup de Michael. Alexander sourit... Peut-être aurait-il suivi le cours des pensées de Michael. Quoiqu'il en soit la main d'Alex descend toujours plus bas.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester sur ta faim, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille, tu devrais apprendre à te soulager, Michael... Mais je suis là maintenant, ajoute Alex d'un air taquin après un moment.

Alex sent Michael se tendre. Alors Alex resserre sa prise sur le jeune homme, conscient de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements. _L'aurait-il regarder faire ?_

Alex remonte son regard au niveau des yeux de Michael.

Ils se contemplent l'un l'autre dans l'attente.

Tout en le regardant, Alex fait glisser sa main sous le pyjama gris en coton de Michael.

Et Michael regarde Alex. Presque en chien de faïence. S'en voulant de son désir pour son coéquipier.

_ Pourquoi t'es là ? rétorque Michael méchamment.

Les doigts de l'ex-agent du FBI se referment sur la verge tendue de Michael. La poigne d'Alex est ferme. La prise est assurée. Alex se glisse entre les jambes de Michael. Il s' y installe confortablement tel un félin. Un félin heureux.

_ A ton avis ? répond Alex.

Pour rien au monde il ne le montrerait, mais Michael est aux anges. Il ne pourrait rêver mieux.

D'un air décidé, Alex abbaisse le pyjama de Michael sous ses hanches. Il reprend un main l'organe tendu. Qui pulse de sang. Tellement elle est dure. Alex sourit. Et la branle efficacement. Arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Michael. Ce dernier tente de le fusiller du regard pour ce qu'il lui fait subir. Alexander n'y prête pas attention, et plonge sur le membre qui requiert visiblement toute son attention.

Sa bouche se referme sur Michael - cavité chaude et humide, parfaite. Juste comme il convient. Alex commence à s'activer sur lui. Tandis que ses doigts le tiennent en place.

Michael referme sa main sur son lit, faisant froisser son drap, tellement il apprécie la sensation : sentir Alex entre ses jambes est un délice.

D'autant plus qu'Alex sait y faire. Et il est efficace.

Le rythme est parfait. Michael se tend. Il en veut plus. Il veut Alex. Au fond.

Mais Alex s'arrête en pleine action.

Les yeux de Michael s'ouvrent en grand.

Michael se redresse, surpris, pour chercher à savoir ce que fait Alex.

Alex le regarde. Les yeux d'Alex brillent d'un air lubrique dans la nuit.

Michael comprend : Alex a faim aussi.

Michael songe _tu es un joueur, Alex ?_

Mais Alex le regarde toujours.

Michael remonte vers lui. Il comprend que s'il veut obtenir satisfaction, il va falloir qu'il y mette du sien. Ses mains passent sur Alex. Sa peau est douce. Elle sent bon. Michael n'en pas assez. Il veut profiter de chaque moment. Il veut profiter d'Alex. Il a envie de l'embrasser. Ce qu'il fait. Ses mains le caressent toujours. Il a envie de s'installer sur les genoux d'Alex. Mais le fait qu'Alex n'intervient pas dans ses gestes, lui fait comprendre qu'Alex lui laisse le champ libre. Michael prend une bonne inspiration, comprend de ce que ça signifie. Michael ne croit pas à sa chance. Il a presque carte blanche. Il ne veut pas la laisser filer. Il s'installe sur les cuisses d'Alex, qui s'est installé contre la barre du lit derrière lui, et sourit de l'initiative de Michael. Un sourire plein de douceur. Michael ne VEUT PAS etre ami avec lui. Michael est assis à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Alex - endroit très confortable. Alex ramène ses jambes contre lui et embrasse tendrement le jeune homme sur lui. Et il prend en main Michael. Les gestes de Michael ralentissent. Il est concentré sur un certain point de son anatomie. Alex le sait. Alors il continue d'embrasser Michael pour détourner son attention. Et l'aider à supporter l'envie. Alex a les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

Il se rend de combien il a faim de Michael... Il le désire depuis tellement longtemps.

Alex approche ses mains du postérieur de Michael et le presse de façon à le rapprocher de lui, et à ce qu'il s'assoit sur sa queue à lui.

Le gémissement de Michael résonne dans la pièce.

_ Chut, intime Alex. On n'est pas seul.

Michael revient à la réalité : ils sont à Sauna. Il serait mal venu que quelqu'un découvre ou entende ce qu'il se passe. Michael s'assoit plus confortablement sur l'homme plus âgé que lui, et se concentre pour faire plus attention. Mais la position de Michael fait gémir à son tour Alex. Ce dernier a toujours son pantalon de pyjama. Mais Michael est pile au-dessus de lui, à l'endroit où il faut, ou qu'il ne faut pas. La main d'Alex tire sur la nuque de Michael. En réponse de ce doux contact, Michael effectue un mouvement de va-et-vient et remue le bassin contre l'érection tendue d'Alex. Ce dernier laisse échappe un râle de plaisir qu'il tente d'amoindrir. Il effectue un mouvement inconscient sous les fesses de Michael.

Soudain tous les deux stoppent leurs mouvements. Ils se rendent compte de leur position. Et du désir existant entre eux. Cette flamme insatiable. Car chacun a envie de l'autre d'une manière indéfinissable. Ils ne se regardent pas. Mais leur torse se gonfle au rythme de leur respiration. Puis, au même instant, ils relèvent les yeux vers l'autre.

Et se contemplent dans le silence.

Et là : c'est la rencontre.

Leurs yeux de la même couleur brillent de la même intelligence. Ils se comprennent. Ils se calculent. Et leurs érections se font toujours davantage tendues.

Alex placent ses mains sur les hanches de Michael, pour davantage de friction... à l'endroit considéré, quémandeur.

Michael comprend. Il glisse ses mains vers le pyjama d'Alex. Se soulève. Et fait baisser le pyjama en bas des jambes d'Alex. Mais il n'a pas envie de briser le contact physique alors plutôt que de s'éloigner d'Alex il laisse le pyjama encore sur les jambes d'Alex. Puis Michael se retourne, face contre lit.

_ Tu voudrais pas qu'on parle un peu avant ? interrogea le plus vieux. Je sais pas,... ajouta-t-il hésitant en reluquant le postérieur musclé de Michael et ses cuisses écartées.

_ La ferme..., ordonna Scofield deuxième du nom. Et essayes de faire ça bien ! intima-t-il d'un air assez impatient.

_ Tu veux que je fasse ça bien ? demanda l'ex-agent du FBI en soupirant.

 _Toi tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir_ , songea Alex tout sourire... _Tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qu'il va t'arriver._ Mais Alex pensa qu'il avait exactement la réaction que Michael souhaitait qu'il ait. Alex se sentit légerement piqué au vif.

Il eut un petit rire.

Il effleura le cul de Michael d'une main caressante. Et posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de Michael. Alex ferma les yeux.

On aurait dit qu'il se concentrait.

Ignorant l'impatience de Michael - impatience qui, Alex le savait sans qu'il ait besoin de voir le visage de Michael, faisait place à de la crainte.

Alex déglutit.

Il prit une douce et calme inspiration.

Il passa deux doigts dans sa bouche, les enduit de salive. Puis il se redressa. Pour aller présenter ces même doigts à Michael. Son co-détenu ne se fit pas prier pour les lécher.

Toujours plus de salive.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi Michael..., laissa échapper Alex d'une voix soupirante presque rauque.

Les muscles de Michael se contractèrent à l'entente de tels mots de la part de celui qu'il désire le plus, mais dont il avait appris à réfrener le désir.

_ Moi aussi..., laissa échapper également Michael.

Alex caressa le dos de Michael d'un air rassurant. Puis sa main se dirigea vers l'érection de Michael. Alors qu'il caressait Michael à un rythme hypnotique, sa deuxième main s'occupait de l'entrée de Michael. Il jouait avec ses doigts tentant d'écarter Michael. Ses mouvements sur la verge de Michael devinrent plus rapides, plus pressants, pour tenter de le détendre. Mais comme le travail n'était pas très efficace, Alex comprit que Michael était vierge de ce côté-là.

_ Je vais y aller doucement, chuchota Alex pour tenter de rassurer le garçon.

Mais Michael se cambra, plus tentateur que jamais.

Alex avait très envie de se trouver au chaud à l'intérieur de Michael.

Il se présenta à Michael. Et l'empala d'un seul mouvement.

Michael ne put retenir un long soupirn. Il tremblait presque.

En fait, il tremblait vraiment.

Alex, sans bouger au niveau de la taille, caressa le dos de Michael afin de le rassurer.

Michael ressentit la douleur. Mais il avait ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui compensait. Mais Michael dut reconnaitre qu'Alex était plutôt bien membré, meme s'il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux vu l'engin dont il était question. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Michael. Même si pour l'instant, c'était la douleur qui prédominait. Michael s'appuya sur ses coudes pour mieux le supporter. Alex fit glisser une main caressante sur la peau douce de sa nuque. Michael gemit pour signifier à Alex qu'il appréciait ce geste. Alors Alex prit la peau de son coup comme une louve avec ses petits. Il sentit Michael se détendre petit à petit.

Alex en fût satisfait.

Puis il commenca à bouger en Michael.

Ce dernier s'adapta au rythme donné. Et ce n'était pas désagréable.

Bien au contraire.

Plus ça allait, plus il se rendit compte qu'Alex maîtrisait le sujet.

Michael se cambra plus. Et voulut destabiliser Alex en bougeant lui-même le bassin en de longs mouvements circulaires. Alex posa ses mains sur la taille de Michael pour tenter de le tenir. Car la sensation était très forte. Alex était en extase. D'ailleurs il luttait pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par le chenapan.

_ Alors tu veux toujours que je fasse ça bien ? Tu veux que j'aille plus vite, Michael ?

_ Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

_ D'accord.

Pour se conformer au désir de Michael, accéléra tout en conservant un rythme cadensé.

Bientôt Michael gémit. Et il se se coucha sur le haut de son torse.

Mais Alex n'était qu'au quart de sa puissance.

_ Ca fait tellement que j'attends ça, Michael. De te prendre. Ne me dis pas que je peux faire ce que je veux...

_ Alex, je te veux en moi.

Alex resserra ses doigts sur la taille de Michael. Alors il se déchaina. Il ne fit plus attention.

Pour atténuer la douleur de son partenaire, Alex prit l'érection de Michael et essaya de le branler au même pour essayer que ce dernier ne se concentre pas trop sur son derrière.

Alex en avait tellement, tellement, tellement envie ! C'était trop dur de résister à la demande de Michael. Il se concentra sur sa tâche. Et ses coups de butoir se faisaient plus forts, plus violents.

Michael étouffa ses cris dans le creux de son bras.

Alex essaya de ralentir, mais il était trop pris. Et entendre Michael gémir et crier ne l'aidait pas.

Michael se mit à trembler. Alex le sentait arriver à la jouissance...

C'est alors qu'Alex arrêta ses mouvements. Sortit de Michael. Pour le retourner. Sur le lit. Michael, encore dans la sensation pré-jouissance se laissa faire docilement.

_ Je veux pouvoir te regarder quand tu jouiras, souffla Alex.

Michael ferma les yeux alors qu'Alex recommençait les mouvements.

Michael ne put pas se retenir.

Il éjacula.

Alex accéléra encore plus. Perdit le contrôle. Regarda Michael dans la jouissance.

Ce qui l'aida à jouir aussi.

Il jouit dans un râle que Michael aurait pu trouver excitant s'il n'avait pas été lui-même trop occupé, submergé par sa jouissance.

il sentit Alex s'abandonner sur lui.

Michael le prit dans ses bras.

Ils dormirent ensemble cette nuit-là...

 **FIN**

 __ En somme, ce n'est qu'une histoire d'attention, dit Michael._

 __ Peut-être._

* * *

 _Une review ? :)_

 _Tout travail mérite salaire, c'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est un proverbe ^^_


End file.
